This is Halloween, Zack Fair Version
by LadyOfWinds
Summary: After having found out that Sephiroth doesn't even have the faintest clue as to what halloween is Zack decides to show his friends a halloween to never forget.


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my silly brain which came up with this random plotbunny._

_Samhain blessings to everyone._

Zack was grinning evilly as he hid himself in a storage room, mako-blue eyes glinted with mischief as they looked at the screen of his laptop. His evil plan of doom had been set into motion and now he just had to wait until he himself had to come in. It was absolutely perfect. His best plan ever.

It had actually all started rather innocent. He had been talking to Sephiroth a few days ago when he had mentioned how much he was looking forward to Halloween. He had been absolutely mortified to discover that the older SOLDIER had never celebrated Halloween in his life, didn't even knew what it was, in fact. And so, Zack Fair had begun to think of a plan to show his lover the wonder that was Halloween. When a few hours later he had found out from Cloud that Genesis wasn't planning on doing anything to celebrate Halloween either his master plan had formed itself into his head in seconds. Zack Fair was going to make sure the two First Classes were going to get a Halloween they would never forget.

Cloud would be involved into the plan as well, not because he had never heard of the holiday before, he most definitely had, but as a key player. That and it was just too much fun to scare the blond chocobo. Cloud was going to be there to make sure Genesis wouldn't Firaga him.

- This is Halloween, Zack Fair Version –

Kunsel stopped in front of General Sephiroth's office, grinning wickedly behind his helmet. Zack had requested his help for his master plan and who was he to refuse. He had even been more eager to help after learning what it exactly was. This was going to be epic and he was going to have a first row seat. Always fun to mess with the Firsts.

The third-class knocked softly on the door before entering. "General Sephiroth, Sir." He greeted. The Silver General looked up from his paperwork and frowned lightly. Wasn't that that Third Class Zack was friends with? "Yes?"

"Mr. Hewley has requested your presence in his apartment, Sir. He said it was urgent." Sephiroth's frown deepened. What could Angeal possibly want from him that he couldn't just come here and tell him himself? "Very well then. You're dismissed." He said before looking down at the report he was writing again in order to finish the sentence he had been writing.

Kunsel walked back into the hallway and closed the door with a satisfied grin. One down, two to go. This was just too easy. He turned around and started heading toward Commander Rhapsodos' office. Most likely that blond chocobo would be there as well. Lately the two were barely seen apart.

Sephiroth stretched himself behind his desk, back popping back into place before getting up. They said paperwork couldn't kill you but his back would like to disagree with that statement. Still wondering what Angeal could possibly want from him that was so urgent he excited his office and headed towards the elevator.

When he reached the other First's apartment he knocked on the door but was met with silence. He knocked again but the response stayed the same. Raising a silver eyebrow the silveret reached for the doorknob and found the door unlocked. His second eyebrow joined the first as he carefully stepped inside. Angeal would never leave the door unlocked when he wasn't home so why was it now? Could it have anything to do with why he had called for Sephiroth? Could he be too late and something had happened to his friend?

Green cat-eyes scanned the room for anything unusual, anything that could mean he was being targeted. Was this one of the puppy's jokes again or was there actually something wrong. His long, lean body was tense with alertness as the General walked further into the apartment. He was starting to wish he had taken Masamune with him. The request of coming here had been strange enough as it was and it should have made him realize something was wrong. Slowly, Sephiroth moved around the room, much like a predator hunting for its pray. Eyes were narrowed into slits as he used his mako-enhanced hearing to search for even the smallest of sounds.

When the door to the apartment suddenly flung open the General jumped almost blindly onto the figure entering, realizing just in time that it was Genesis.

"Genesis?" The silveret asked quizzically, eyes blinking in confusion as he straightened himself. "You were requested here as well?" The redhead walked into the living room to join his friend and fellow First, Cloud trailing behind him. "Yes." He answered. "Me and Cloudy here both, though I have no idea why." He looked around the room for a few moments after having slung an arm around the small, blond cadet's shoulders. "Now where's Angeal? I was told it was urgent." Displeasure at being called here so suddenly and without knowing why was apparent on his face as he flicked some strands of hair out of his face. Finally he just shrugged and walked over to the couch, sitting on it with an air as if he owned the place before pulling Cloud down to sit beside him.

Sephiroth leaned his long frame against the wall, pulling up one leg and facing Genesis. "I must say that I have no idea. When I arrived here the door was unlocked and no one was in here." He said, crossing his arms in front of his chest as a thoughtful look appeared on his face. What was going on?

When his eyes roamed the room once more they suddenly fell on the table which had three filled glasses on it as well as a scrap of paper. He must have missed it in his search for possible attackers. A little puzzled the tall SOLDIER uncrossed his arms and walked over to the table, picking up the piece of paper. _'Something suddenly came up. I'll be right back so you guys can just wait here.' _It read in Angeal's handwriting. "Apparently something came up and he asks us to wait here for him." Sephiroth explained to Genesis who had straightened up a little in curiosity. "Mystery solved then." The redhead nodded. "Oh, and Seph, hand me one of those glasses will you. I'm thirsty."

After having stared at the paper for a few more moments Sephiroth shrugged and placed it back on the table, picking up the glasses instead. He made his way over to the couch and sat down as well, holding out two of the glasses to his redhead friend who gave one of them to Cloud. "Probably just your puppy getting himself into trouble again. You should just buy him a leash, my friend. At least chocobo's are much less trouble ." The Commander remarked, grinning softly as he placed a soft kiss atop Cloud's spikey hair, making the boy blush and hide behind his glass.

- This is Halloween, Zack Fair Version –

Zack had to resist the urge to cackle like a mad man as he watched the three sitting on his mentor's couch, sipping their drinks. The first part of his plan had worked out brilliantly. No one was suspecting a thing. Still grinning and snickering he took out his PHS and called Kunsel. "Kunsel, buddy, part two of the plan will be ready for initiation in about…" The raved looked at the screen of his laptop and chuckled softly as he saw his three victims laying on the couch in an unconscious heap. "…now. Meet me at 'Geal's apartment." Humming the 'Victory Fanfare' Zack closed his PHS and put it back in his pocket before shutting down his laptop and grabbing a large bag which had laid beside him the whole time. "Showtime." He purred deviously as he carefully excited the storage room, making sure no one saw him before starting to make his way towards his mentor's apartment and his unsuspecting victims. 'Zack Fair, you are absolutely brilliant' He thought to himself. Still humming he skipped through the halls.

Kunsel was already waiting for him when he at last reached the apartment. Both grinning like madmen they entered the room.

- This is Halloween, Zack Fair Version –

Sephiroth stirred softly, His head felt as if a whole horde of bahamuts had marched through it and on top of that something heavy was laying on his chest, making it a little hard for him to breathe. A low groan escaped his lips when he attempted to open his eyes, the bright light of the room made his head hurt even more. However, the pain and weight on his chest were quickly forgotten when he heard two voices. He couldn't make out what they were saying but those voices in combination with him having been drugged into unconsciousness couldn't possibly mean anything good.

Instinctive he brought his left hand down to his hip to draw Masamune. A wave of panic rushed through him when he remembered he hadn't taken his trusted blade with him.

The two voices, of which the General was now very sure were giggling suddenly fell silent. "Finally woke up, Kitten?" A voice which he immediately identified as Zack's said. A breath which he didn't realize he had been holding was let out in relief. It was just one of the raven's stupid jokes again. Oh, the boy was going to pay dearly for this. "Zackary Fair. I should have known." Sephiroth muttered as he let his head fall back down on the couch.

Now that his vision had cleared up and his head wasn't hurting as much anymore the silveret looked down to see what the weight on his chest was. A barely audible snort escaped him when he recognized Genesis' mop of red hair as well as a few of Cloud's spikes poking out from between the Crimson Commander and the back of the couch.

With a sigh Sephiroth carefully wiggled his way from underneath the still unconscious bodies, eyes fixing on the raven haired Firsts as he straightened himself. The sound of the door closing could be heard, signalling Kunsel's departure. The Third really didn't want to be inside the room when his and Zack's victims would find out what had been done to him. No thank you, siree. He rather liked living.

A few of his beloved silver tresses had fallen in front of his face and the tall First flicked them out of his face before looking his younger lover over. A silver eyebrow went up in confusion as he took in Zack's attire. It seemed Zack had finally decided to take his nickname 'puppy' literally. Currently Zack was dressed in a simple black shirt, pants and boots, which wasn't actually all that different from his usual garb, but what wasn't that usual were the black dog ears and tail he had on as well as the collar he was wearing.

Zack just kept on grinning brightly at his boyfriend's confused expression. "May I enquire as to what exactly is going on?" Sephiroth asked, not really sure if he really wanted to know. Zack just kept on grinning for a bit longer. If only Sephiroth had any idea of how cute he looked at the moment.

"It's Halloween." Was the given response, said in a tone of voice as if that explained everything. "Hallo…ween?" The taller of the two crossed his arms. Wait, wasn't that that holiday or so that Zack had been shocked about to find out he didn't actually know what it was? Oh oh, what had he gotten himself into. "Uh-huh. Halloween. The time of the year for ghosts and vampires and other creepy stuff. Halloween. And the best of all…" The raven made his way towards Sephiroth and stood on his tip-toes to whisper into his ear."… is you dress up and go collect candy." After those words Zack giggled like a small child for a moment as he bounced through the room. 'How on earth did I fall in love with… that?' Sephiroth asked himself, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

It was about then that Genesis and Cloud decided to wake up as well. "Zack. Shut up and stand still or I'll Firaga you." The redhead moaned, gripping his head in pain. "What happened? I feel siiiiick." Cloud whined, voice muffled due to being squished between Genesis and the couch.

Zack couldn't help but giggle uncontrollably whilst jumping up and down and clapping his hands before skipping over towards the couple. "Come on Genesis, Cloud. We're going trick or treating." As if on cue the blond's head shot up, sickness and headache all but forgotten. "Trick or treating?" He said in a small and hopeful voice, blue eyes shimmering. With an extremely girly squeal the blond jumped off the couch and ran towards Zack, both starting to jump up and down like a pair of teenage girls.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL FRY YOU INTO SIL…" Genesis roared but fell silent after having lifted his head and his drugged brain registered the sight in front of him. His shocked face a perfect mirror image of Sephiroth's. Both Firsts stared at Cloud, mouth agape. The blond cadet was wearing a frilly blue Lolita dress with matching frilly blue knee-socks, a pair of mary-janes and a frilly head bow. Truth to be told, the boy looked shockingly adorable in it and the blue accented his eyes surprisingly. For a few moments the two friends stood frozen before bolting towards the bathroom like one.

Two screams of horror filled the apartment when they reached the full size mirror. Zack just grinned his wicked smile. Genesis and Sephiroth ran out of the bathroom and grabbed the raven.

"What in the name of the Goddess did you do to us?"

"I can't be seen like this!"

"Look at the colours, it's horrible!"

"I'll have no reputation anymore!"

"There's no red! NO RED!"

Cloud had taken a few steps back, glancing down at his own outfit. It wasn't really that bad. He'd had to endure worse back in Nibleheim. A shiver ran down his spine when thought about the year the girls had put him in a corset. He had almost cracked a few ribs. Really, wasn't it like common knowledge that you couldn't put girl corsets on a boy, the shape was all wrong, causing ribs to break. You needed a special boy corset.

Shaking his head to clear away the memory he looked up at the three Firsts. He really didn't know what Genesis and Sephiroth were so upset about. They looked stunning. Genesis was dressed like a vampire aristocrat from Victorian times. Cream coloured blouse with lace cuffs and jabot, held in place by a large green gem. Over the blouse he was wearing a dark grey waistcoat, elaborately embroidered with silver. His tight black pants and knee-high black boots had silver accents as well and to top it all of a flowing cape was draped elegantly over his shoulders, fine silver chains with crosses dangling from it and closing with a beautifully engraved silver clasp.

Sephiroth, on the other hand, was wearing a nicely fitting black pants and frock coat, both glistening with silver pinstripes above a pair of grey and black oxfords. A pair of silver cat ears and tail completed the image.

Zack had finally managed to get the two fuming Firsts off of him. "Oh, come on guys. That's the point of it. It's Halloween, you can dress up as whatever you want. And by the way, I don't see Cloud complaining." Both men now turned their gaze towards the little chocobo. Cloud nervously casted his eyes downwards and started toying with one of his spikes. After a few seconds Genesis and Sephiroth turned their gaze towards one another, both thinking the same thing. 'If a mere cadet could do this, so could they.'

Straightening up the two friends strode back towards the bathroom, this time to make sure they looked absolutely dashing. "You know." Genesis began. "We don't actually look all that bad." Sephiroth nodded, locating a hairbrush and started to brush his mass of silver hair. "Well, aside from the fact that there's no red." For a few silent moments the two preened themselves before a sly smile formed itself on the General's face, green cat-eyes looking at Genesis from the corner of his eyes. "I'm sure your little blond cadet would willingly help you with that." Genesis turned his head and cocked it in confusion. "What do you mean." Grinning, Sephiroth opened his mouth a little and tapped one of his canines.

Genesis turned back to the mirror and opened his mouth. Blue eyes widened in horror just before one of Genesis' trademark 'Diva' shrieks filled the air. "OH BY THE GODDESS. THE PUPPY'S BEEN INTO MY MOUTH!" At last the Commander had discovered the last part of his outfit, the fangs glued to his canines. They weren't really that noticeable, more like a pair of elongated but very pointy canines than real fangs. Probably why he hadn't noticed them before.

"No, actually that was Kunsel, not me." Zack said loudly in a bored tone of voice. Another shriek filled the air. "EVEN WORSE!"

Letting out a sigh whilst somehow still managing to look extremely amused and pleased with himself Zack nodded towards Cloud. The blond hurried into the bathroom to calm his hysteric diva of a boyfriend down. See, that was exactly why he had decided to include Cloud into the plan.

Sephiroth, meanwhile, exited the bathroom and went to stand beside his raven lover, a ghost of a smile adorning his lips. "You know, sometimes I really do wonder what I see in you but when I see in what sort of state you're able to get Genesis I suppose I remember. Although I can't help but wonder if it was a wise decision." Zack looked up at the taller man, eyes wide and blinking in his trademark puppy look. "That's all? And here I thought it was of how awesome and perfect I am." Sephiroth let out a small amused chuckle before playfully tugging one of his lover's spikes. "Maybe just a little." They kissed briefly but Zack was back into hyper mode the moment Genesis and Cloud set foot out of the bathroom. "Let's gooooo." He grabbed Sephiroth's hand as well as Cloud's who had Genesis' into his other and dragged them out of the apartment.

Genesis and Sephiroth immediately tried to squiggle out of their respective lover's grasp , having second thoughts about this but all was futile against the combined forces of The Puppy and The Chocobo. Even legendary mako-enhanced Firsts Classes.

"First stop, Turks." Zack announced excitedly, pulling everyone through hallways and staircases. Employees stopped and stared at the sight of three First Classes and one cadet making their way through the building whilst being dressed up.

Not much later the four found themselves in front of the door leading to the Turk's common room. The raven haired First eagerly knocked on the door, rocking on the balls of his feet as he waited. Cloud was about equally as excited but the Great Silver General and the Crimson Commander were trying to hide behind their younger and smaller boyfriends. Why was it again they had agreed to this? If the Turks saw them like this the news would be known to every single person present in this building in a matter of minutes and Midgar would probably follow not long after, that is, if the news wasn't already spreading.

The door opened and the two older males winced at the sight of unruly red hair. Now they were never going to hear the end of this. Reno just stared at the four of them for a moment before breaking into his trademark grin. "Well well, Trick or treating are we? Should've thought about that myself, yo." He said, leaning against the doorframe with a lazy sort of grace, not unlike that of a cat. As he looked the four over once more his eyes lingered on Cloud for a bit longer that the others. When he winked at the cadet the blond couldn't help but blush a little bit but Genesis growled softly, his gaze Firagaing the Turk as he protectively slung an arm around Cloud.

Reno turned around and bellowed into the room. "Guys, come look." Cissnei appeared almost instantly, quickly followed by Rude and finally Tseng. The Wutai man looked irritated at being disturbed from his work as always.

"That's so cuuuuute." Cissnei gushed, looking the three SOLDIERS and cadet over. "Reno. Next year." She stated, turning to face her redhead colleague. "Oh, yeah." He replied, plans on how to make next year's Halloween unforgettable already starting to form in his mind.

The two high-fived and Cissnei ran off to find some candy. Soon enough Zack and Cloud were grinning like little kids as candy was dumped into their bags. Reno and Cissnei wished the four a happy Halloween before closing the door, already plotting like only Turks could.

"Come ooooon." Zack and Cloud cheered in unison, dragging the other two down the halls once more. "Where are we going now?" Genesis asked, slightly worried because if they were going where he thought they were going… "Into town." Zack replied in a tone that clearly said 'where else?' Things were so not going to end well.

- This is Halloween, Zack Fair Version. –

Zack and Cloud were absolutely delighted by the time they were heading back to ShinRa. They had gotten tons of candy. The displeased scowls on Genesis and Sephiroth's faces had scared the citizens into giving them every bit of candy they had. Of course, the puppy and the chocobo were completely oblivious to that fact, they simply thought the people were generous.

As they were currently walking the streets Cloud was convincing Genesis to at least try some candy. "Come on Gen. One teeny tiny piece of candy. Please Gen. For me." The blond was blinking his big blue eyes at the commander and Sephiroth could see that it took his friend every ounce of willpower he owned not to give in to his little lover. "No Cloud. I already told you, I don't eat candy. It will get me fat." Cloud pouted cutely as he put the piece of candy into his own mouth. Suddenly, as he looked into his bag he got an ingenious idea.

Smiling evilly he held up a piece of white, apple shaped candy. "And how about some dumbapple candy?" Cloud knew he had him the moment those words left his lips. Genesis' eyes were transfixed onto the piece of candy, his hand opening and closing as he tried to resist the urge to grab it. If there was one thing Genesis couldn't refuse it were dumbapples … and Cloud, but that was something completely different.

Still with that evil smile on his face Cloud slowly brought the piece of candy towards his mouth but almost as soon as he started to move his arm Genesis grabbed it out of his hand and stuffed it into his mouth. The redhead had barely swallowed the piece of candy or he had grabbed Cloud's bag and was raiding it of every piece of dumbapple candy.

Zack started giggling at the sight of Genesis munching candy as if his life depended on it. Soon enough Cloud had joined him and the two were unable to stop, the other's giggling causing them to giggle even harder. 'Seems like those two had enough sugar.' Sephiroth thought. As he glanced at Genesis he really hoped his friend had a higher sugar tolerance that those two nitwits.

After Zack and Cloud had finally calmed down they resumed their walk back to ShinRa. By the time they reached the ginormous building Sephiroth wanted nothing more than to beat his head against something. It seemed as if Genesis was even less resistant against sugar than he had feared. The Crimson Commander was currently talking absolute nonsense at the speed of a high-speed train whilst skipping and twirling like a little girl. Great, now he'd have to play kindergarten teacher.

Luckily it was already pretty late so the halls of ShinRa Electricity Power Company were deserted. Good, no one needed to see them like this. Suddenly Zack started running. "First one in the elevator wins." He yelled. Cloud and Genesis immediately followed, Genesis still with Cloud's bag in his hands and now not caring to only eat the dumbapple candy, he just ate everything. Sephiroth stayed back, waiting until the elevator with the three sugar-hyped males had departed before taking another elevator. He, the Great General Sephiroth could handle a lot, but being into the same elevator as those three in their current state? Even that was too much for him.

Enjoying the momentary peace and quiet the silveret decided that maybe, if he just forgot tonight happened then everything wouldn't be too bad. I necessary he'd just draw Masamune and no one would speak about this anymore. He was just going to have a nice and relaxing bath before going to sleep.

These thoughts were quickly ripped to pieces when the elevator door opened. The sound of his teeth grinding was almost audible as he watched the three play tag in the hallway. 'Oh Gaia, please kill me now.'

When Zack spotted him he waved at him before running into his and Sephiroth's apartment, Cloud and Genesis following soon after. 'Happy place, happy place' Sephiroth thought, taking deep breaths as he tried to control his anger whilst walking towards his apartment. When he stepped inside he was actually surprised to see the three sitting on the floor, bags of candy emptied on the floor. "Sephy. We're dividing the candy. Anything you want?" Zack asked energetically. "No thanks Zack, you three can have it all." The First answered before entering the bedroom and closing the door. At least they were silent now.

Sephiroth took off the cat ears and tail and the clothes, seeing the clothes he had been wearing earlier were folded neatly and lay on the bed. A small smile graced his lips as he put everything away and put on a pair of pyjama pants. Only now did he actually realize how tired he was. Yawning he crawled into bed and promptly fell asleep.

The three in the living room were shifting nervously. With all the sugar they had into their system it was very hard for them to stay still like this. "Think he's asleep?" Cloud asked. After a few minutes had passed Zack stood up and made his way towards the bedroom door, carefully opening it. "Sephy?" No response. Closing the door again he turned around and grinned brightly. "Kitty's asleep!"

- This is Halloween, Zack Fair Version –

Sephiroth stirred softly in his sleep, green cat-eyes lighting up in the dark. Sleepily he glanced over at the clock on the bedside table. 2.32 a.m. it said. Sitting up he pushed his hair out of his face. What could have awoken him? Looking to his side he saw that Zack still hadn't come to bed. So it wasn't him who had awoken him. Suddenly his hears registered a sound from outside the room. Groaning he buried his face in his hands. Note to self. Never EVER give one of those three sugar again. NEVER.

Irritatedly he threw the quilt from him and got out of bed. He winced when he heard a crash in the living room. He quickly made his way towards the door and threw it open. Cloud and Genesis stood atop the table whilst Zack lay in a heap on the floor just beside it. Most likely that crash he had heard was Zack falling down the table. The floor was littered with candy wrappers and all three were singing at the top of their lungs.

_Boys and girls of every age_  
><em>Wouldn't you like to see something strange?<em>

_Come with us and you will see_  
><em>This, our town of Halloween<em>

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
><em>Pumpkins scream in the dead of night<em>

Despite his anger at being awoken Sephiroth couldn't help but smile a little at the sight of the three of them singing together like this. 'You know what.' He thought. 'I believe we're all permitted one moment of idiocy a year.' No sooner had he thought those words or he was singing as well.

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_  
><em>Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright<em>  
><em>It's our town, everybody scream<em>  
><em>In this town of Halloween<em>

_I am the one hiding under your bed_  
><em>Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red<em>

_I am the one hiding under yours stairs_  
><em>Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair<em>

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_  
><em>In this town we call home<em>  
><em>Everyone hail to the pumpkin song<em>

_In this town, don't we love it now?_  
><em>Everybody's waiting for the next surprise<em>

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_  
><em>Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll...<em>

_Scream! This is Halloween_  
><em>Red 'n' black, slimy green<em>

_Aren't you scared?_

_Well, that's just fine_  
><em>Say it once, say it twice<em>  
><em>Take a chance and roll the dice<em>  
><em>Ride with the moon in the dead of night<em>

_Everybody scream, everybody scream_

_In our town of Halloween!_

_I am the clown with the tear-away face_  
><em>Here in a flash and gone without a trace<em>

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_  
><em>I am the wind blowing through your hair<em>

_I am the shadow on the moon at night_  
><em>Filling your dreams to the brim with fright<em>

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
><em>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<em>  
><em>Halloween! Halloween!<em>

_Tender lumplings everywhere_  
><em>Life's no fun without a good scare<em>

_That's our job, but we're not mean_  
><em>In our town of Halloween<em>

_In this town_

_Don't we love it now?_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_  
><em>Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back<em>  
><em>And scream like a banshee<em>  
><em>Make you jump out of your skin<em>  
><em>This is Halloween, everybody scream<em>  
><em>Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy<em>

_Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch_  
><em>Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!<em>

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
><em>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<em>

_In this town we call home_  
><em>Everyone hail to the pumpkin song<em>

_La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!_

- This is Halloween, Zack Fair version –

_Meanwhile, somewhere in Wutai._

Angeal was seething. His hand in which he held his PHS was shaking with anger. "ZACKARY FAIR. I HATE YOU." He roared to the skies. _'Having fun in Wutai? ^_^' _The message on the screen read. He was going to kill the boy. He swore he was going to.

… As soon as he found his way back to Midgar. Every stupid tree in stupid Wutai forest looked to damn much the same. He could swore he had passed that same tree five times already.

_AN: It's that time of the year again. Vampires and ghosts and witches and candy. How could I not write a fic about it with our favourite SOLDIERS and cadet._

_Candy for everyone who reviews._


End file.
